A sad yet happy life
by alaskanwolf79
Summary: This is my first story. My best friend German Fox helped me write it. The Song used was wild night by john mellencamp featuring meshell ndegeocello.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alaska get over here right now!" Claw yells at me. "Why Mother?" I ask her. "Cause you're not going anywhere till you do what I told you." she yelled. "Fine…" I slowly walk back knowing what's coming. "That's right come here." She claws me down my side. "Ow…!" I look at my side. "What's wrong? Did it hurt?" Scare asked soothingly but tauntingly. "No Dad." I try to say without whimpering. "Good." he smiles darkly and bites my back. I whimper and go to the back of the den. What did I ever do to devere this? I think to myself as I lay down and start to tend to my wounds. "Don't you dare Alaska!" he yells. "You can just suffer now get over here and suck my dick." "Yes dad…" I slowly walk over to him. He forces me under his stomach and shoves his dick into my muzzle. I am forced to suck on it and swollow his cum. Why am i stuck with these parents. When they came to get me from where my real parents died, they said they wouldn't hurt me. Well i was wrong to trust them. Maybe I can escape to night when they leave to go howl at Howling Rock. "Alaska" he yells at me.

I snap back into reality "Yes…? "Go do what your mom wants now." "Okay" I get up and walk over to Mom. "Good you're here." She smiles. "What would you like me to do?" I ask her. "Go kill yourself." she responds calmly. "Ok." I walk out the den. Finally i can get away from this world I think to myself while I head to a cliff not far from the den. I get about halfway there when I get tackled by Angel. "Who are you?" she asks. "I-I am Alaska." I stumble. "Are you new here?" Angel asks. "N-no i just have been locked up in a den for 13 moons by my adoptive parents." I sputter. "Really who are your parents?" Angel asks curiously. "Claw and Scare." I answer a little scared. "Wait what?! I know them; they are one of the nicest couples I have ever known." "Yeah right" I mumble to myself. "They are." She responds defensively. "You only know the way they act around the pack." "Yeah they are a very nice couple around the pack and they never fight, i guess i never thought about their private life" She says a bit curiously. "Well you don't want to know about it." I say disgusted."why do you sound and look so disgusted? she asked curiously again. "I dont want to say it in public." I could say it in public and get them in trouble but I am going to be nice. I think to myself. "Then lets go somewhere private so you can tell me, please i really want to know" She says happily. "You sure you really want to know?" I ask a little disturbed.

"Yea of course I can keep secrets and it really couldn't be that bad, right?" She says looking at me weird. "Well I guess you will know soon enough." I say "Just make sure you tell no one." "Okay I swear I will not tell anyone" She says looking serious. "Good." I head for a field. "Yeah" She says happily and follows you. I reach the field and lay down. "Ready?" She lays down next to me. "Of course im ready" She says happily. "Do you want to know how it all started?" I ask. "Yeah i like to get to know my friends". "Well it started when my real parents were killed by the roughs and I got away barely but was found by Scare and Claw." I say."I'm so sorry to hear that" She says looking at me sadly. "Thanks….After they found me they said they would take care of me and would never hurt me. I wish i never trusted them." I say a little sadly. "Why?" She looks at me curiously and a bit worried. "Well after a week of being nice to me they started to change. They started beating me and forcing me to do things that i wish i never did. I was raped and forced to suck on my dad's dick and I was told by my mom to go kill myself. I was on my way to when you tackled me." I start to cry. "Oh…..my…" She says sadly and then starts to cry. "I'm happy I tackled you….. Why don't you run away?" She asks sadly. "I was going to tonight but i was told to go kill myself so i was just happy to leave that Hell like place." I replied in tears. "I would be happy to take you in away from them….but I live alone so" She says crying.

"It would be nice to have someone to talk to and I could hide you from them" She says looking at me crying in sadness and rage. "If you are willing to take me in I would be fine with that." I answer. "Good cause I'm taking you in then, I am not letting those monsters near you ever again" She says as she gets up and nuzzles my side. "Thanks…. what's your name?" I ask a bit calmer."Well my mum always called my Angel so my name is Angel." She says calmly still crying a bit. "Angel….that's a nice name." I say calmly. "That's why my mum named me that…...before she died." She says sadly. "But I met you and i'm no longer alone." She says with a smile. "I am sorry to hear that your mom died." I say sadly. "Yeah but it's okay…...so would you like to come back to my den or stay here and talk some more?" She asks a bit sad.

"Can we go back to your den?" i ask a bit curiously. "Yeah just follow me" She says stretching "It is kinda far from those monsters so itll be good" She says happily. "Okay but I need a drink first." I say. "Okay follow me I can bring you to a nice stream over there" She says pointing with her head. "Okay." I get up to follow you. "I like the water there it tastes really good" She says as she starts off towards the stream trotting. I follow closely behind. "Why do you say it tastes better?" I ask a bit puzzled. "Well its fresh water and it gets its flavor from the nutrients in the ground and it tastes very good" She says happily. "Okay I trust you." I say."Have you ever drank good water at your parents den?" She says a little scared of the answer.

"No...just that stuff….." I answer with a disgusted look on my face. "Oh…..my….I know what that…..is" She stops and looks at me. "Well you'll never have that ever again and you'll always have fresh water" She says happily and licks my nose. "Thank you." I smile. "Its my pleasure now lets go" She says and continues to trot to the stream. I continue to follow. "What's your den like?" "Well its big so its lonely and kinda secluded" She says sadly. "Oh…" I answer sadly. "Why are you sad?" She asks curiously. "Just a bad memory," I answer."May i ask what its is?" She asks curiously. "Just what happened this morning." I answer trying not to make eye contact. "Oh…...well it'll never happen again also were almosts there" She says sadly. "Okay….I don't know If i can even trust her but so far she seems very nice….what will we do when we get to your den?" I ask curiously.

"Well sleep, talk, eat, and other than that I don't know i'm hardly there since I live alone" She looks at me. "But it won't be like at your old den…...anyways i can't do that either i'm a girl" She answers a bit sad knowing what I've been through. "Okay…" i sigh. "Well here we are…...take a drink Alaska im sure youll like the water." She says playfully. I walk over and got a drink. "You're right that is good." I smile. "I know it takes sometime to get here but it is worth it." She smiles and started to drink herself. I walked into the stream and splashed Angel. "You can't get me." I laugh. "Oh really?" She said playfully and jumped into the stream and tackled me. "Hey." I laugh. "You said that i couldn't get you" She laughed "And i did" "I know." I laugh. "But can I get up?" "Sure" She laughed and let me up. "Thanks." I smile. "What now?" "I don't know" She said "We could go back to my den and eat if you want?" She said with a smile. "Sure we can do that." I answer with my tail wagging. "Okay follow me it's a bit of a journey" She says playfully with her tail wagging.

"Okay." I follow her back to her den. "Well here we are" She said a bit sad "I still have some elk over there i'm sure you're hungry for real food" "Yes I am hungry…" My stomach growls. "Well go have some I was full when I went out and tackled you" She said. "Okay thanks Angel." I walked over to the elk and started to eat. "Well do you like the taste of meat?" She asked happily. "Yes it's a lot better then….you know." It is better by far. I respond happily. "Good" She says wagging her tail. "Well when you're done what do you want to do? "Sleep." I respond plainly. "When was the last time you slept?" She asked scared of the answer. "Two days ago." I yawn. "Well we can sleep over there it gets cold in here at night." She says walking over to a small area with a elk pelt on the ground. "Okay… that will work." I finish eating and walk over to the pelt and curl up. "Well I guess that's how you had to sleep with those monsters." She says disgusted and enraged. "Yeah…" I yawn and fall asleep. "Well sleep well I won't let anything happen to you….you're way too cute for that." She says quietly and sat next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up. "Morning Angel…..Angel?" I look around puzzled. "Sorry I was out hunting" She says as she was dragging an elk into the den. "It's fine." I just thought something happened. I respond."Uhm… I should tell you that…" She looks down sadly "Your parents are looking for you and now the whole pack is looking for you." She says worryingly. "Uhm….That's just great. The one thing I didn't want to happen happened….thanks for telling me." I sigh.

"When I heard them talking about finding you I dragged this elk all over the path we took to mask your scent…...I will not let them take you back there." She says defensively. "Thanks…." I lay back down. Now i wish I did kill myself. "Dont worry they'll never find you and if they do ill kill those monsters myself" She says as she walked over and nuzzled my side. "Okay…" I put my muzzle on my paws."Well do you want to eat?" She asks. "Not right now." I sigh."Oh….okay I know what's going through your mind." She says sadly the goes over and starts to eat the elk. "What my parents will do if they find me…" I start to cry."I'm here to listen to you and here to protect you I will not let them take you again" She says her muzzle kind of bloody. "Okay thanks..," I look away sadly. She stopped eating and walked over and layed down next to me. "I know you can't trust others because of them but you can trust me" She says as she nuzzled my side again. "I hope I can…." I sigh. "But I have lost all trust… I'm sorry"

"Is there anyway I can make you have some trust in me?" She asks sadly "What if I kill them?" "I would be a little happier and would have some trust in you….but you really shouldn't." I sigh."I will tonight I don't care about the pack I care about you and i'll do it in the most desquite way so I'll never be found out." She says seriously. "If that's what you want to do go ahead…" I sigh. "Okay" She says as she nuzzles my neck. "I'm sorry if I don't seem happy but….." I sigh. "But so many things could go wrong." "Thats true but it never stopped my parents and it won't stop me now" She says playfully "Wait what happened to your parents?" I look at Angel. She puts her head down. "Well like your parents they were killed but they were killed by a rival pack….they were assassins and they taught me everything that they knew….but two verses ten and they died." She starts to cry.

"I am sorry to hear that Angel." I look at the ground. "Its okay they were happy knowing I was safe." She says and looks at me. "Okay…" I look away. "Since my den is secluded they'll never look here" She said sadly "Oh…" I sigh. "Yeah" She sighs as well. "Well good luck…" I look away. "I will that will be in half a day…..what do you want to do till then?" She asked playfully. "Uhm….I don't really know what i want to do." I say. "Okay" She says as she licks my cheek. I….uhm….have….a...question for you…." I ask a bit nervously."Yes?" She says as she tilts her head. "Uhm….if you are taking care of me….would that make you my mom?" I ask scared that i might know the answer. "No im not i may be taking care of you but i'm not your mom….im just a girl…" She answers a little shy. "Okay I was just wondering…" I look away sadly. "Well we…..could…...uhm….be" She looks down nervously. "Be what?" I look at you curiously. "Well I know that you don't have a mate and neither do I so can we be mates?" She asks putting her paws over her muzzle. "Uhm..." Wait did she just ask me that...I just met her and she is older than me. I look at her shocked. "I know that i'm older but I don't know…...i really like you." She says nervously. "But we just met…." I am still shocked.

"Yeah thats true but I believe in love at first sight." She responds nervously. I look shocked and don't know how to respond. "I really wouldn't know how to respond either i'm sorry if you dont want to i'll understand" She says sadly. "No...No….I would be happy to be your mate Angel." I blush. "R-really?" She stammers not expecting me to say yes. "What's wrong?" I look at her. "N-nothing i wasn't expecting you to say yes" She says happily as she blushes. "Well I did" I smile. "I know t-thank you so very" She said wagging her tail. "You're very welcome." I kiss Angel. She kisses me back and she blushes "I'm so happy i'm not alone anymore." I blush. "Me too…" "What do you want to do now?" She asked happily. Well we could mate but we could go to Howling Rock instead. "uhm….go to Howling Rock?" I ask. "Okay…..just remember when it becomes night ill have to go" She smiles. "Okay I am fine with that." I smile."Yeah….when should we leave for Howling Rock?" She asks. "Now?" I look at her curiously. "Sure" She says happily getting up. "Ok let's go." I get up.

"Ok you should eat before we go but that's up to you" She says stretching. "Okay I am fine with that." I start eating. "Good….in a few moons the caribou come out and they are my favorite" She says as she sits down by the entrance. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah" She looks at you and smiles. "Well I can't wait to try some." I smile. "You'll love it, it is way better than that elk" She says happily. "You really think so?" I look at her with blood on my muzzle."Yeah I do….since that is your first real food you won't know but I think you will when you taste caribou." She says with some disgust and rage thinking about what i told her. "Hey calm down Angel." I say a bit relaxed. "Okay I'll let out my rage tonight anyways" She walked over and licked my nose. "Okay dear just remember...try not to get caught." I smile. "I won't now that i have you dear" She smiles. "Good." I lick Angel's nose. She blushed "Yeah should we go now i'd really like to hear you howl" She says happily wagging her tail. "And I would like to hear you howl." I smile and wag my tail."Okay are you finished eating then dear?" She asks a little impatiently.

"Yes dear." I smile. "Okay then lets head out for howling rock" She says excitedly. "Okay dear let's go." I head out the den entrance. "Okay i guess you lead" She laughs and follows. "Sorry want to lead?" I laugh and look at her. "Nah its fine" She smiles. "Ok then." I continue heading for Howling Rock. She continues to follow "I haven't howled in a long time." "And I haven't howled at all so this is a first for me." I look at Angel. "Oh thats right…" She looks at me. "sorry but now you will" "Yep." I smile "And it will be with someone that loves me." "Same" She smiles and blushes. "Yeah…now come on we have to get there soon." I smile.

"Yeah ok lets go" She smiles back. I start to run. She follows closely. "You ready?" I ask as we reach Howling Rock."Yes I am" She smiles. "Okay." I follow a small path to the top. She follows closely. We reach a small ledge and I sit down. "C'mon you go first" She says happily. "Fine…" I start howling. "You need some work but other than that your howl is beautiful" She says as she starts howling a beautiful howl. "Wow yours is amazing." I stop howling. "I've had practice I am older than you dear" She says smiling "But its something that only practice can make sound really good" She says as she starts to howl again. I join in. We started to howl into a beautiful melody.

Alaska: As you brush your paws and stand before your reflection

And you groom your hair and grab your pelt and furs

Angel: And you walk the trails trying to remember

All those wild nights breeze through your mind

Alaska: And everything looks so complete

When you're walking out on the trail

And the wind catches your paws

And sends you flying, crying

Both: Oooh, oo-ooh wee the wild night is calling

Alaska: All the girls walk by dressed up for each other

And the boys do the boogie woogie on the corner of the path

Angel: And the people passing by just stare with the wild wonder

And the inside melady roars just like thunder

And everything looks so complete

When you're walking out on the trail

And the wind catches your paws

And sends you flying, crying

Both: Oooh, oo-ooh wee

The wild night is calling

Alaska: The wild -night is calling

Angel: The wild -night is calling

Alaska: Come on out and dance

Angel: Come on out and dance

Both: Come on out and make romance

Alaska: Come on out and dance

Angel: Come on out and dance

Alaska: Come on out and make romance

Both: And everything looks so complete

When you're walking out on the trail

And the wind catches your paws

And sends you flying, crying

Oooh, oo-ooh wee the wild night is calling

"That sounded amazing" She says happily. "Yeah it did." I smile. "Well it's time for me to set off to kill them" She says sadly looking at the sun set. "Okay and I will go back to the den." I sigh and look at the sunset. "Ok wait there till i come back and we'll come back and howl again tomorrow" She says smiling and she kisses me. "Okay." I kiss her. She smiles and sets off toward Scare and Claw's den.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

As she headed toward Scare and Claws den she was thinking _How am I going to do this without getting caught, what if I get caught and end up getting killed, but I can't let those monsters get away with what they've done to my mate._ She pasted the field where Alaska had told her about what they had done and was powered onward by hate and rage. _I'll wait for them to go to sleep and then sneak in and kill Scare first because he's the strongest and then kill Claw but I'll make their deaths slow and painful so they will suffer for what they have done._ She waits down wind for them to go to sleep and to make sure her scent wouldn't be found.

I got back back to the den shortly after Angel left and I was worrying about her. "I hope shes ok" I say as I stay anxiously in the den pacing from one side the the other. _What if she gets killed or hurt or worse I don't want that to happen, I didn't want any of this to happen but I do want them to pay and I love Angel so I want her to be happy._ "I'll just have to wait for her to come back…. I'm so worried I don't want to wait but she told me to….so I will" I say worried and anxious.

 _Finally they go to sleep._ She thinks impatiently and she slowly and quietly moves into the den without making a sound _I'll bite his throat and watch him bleed out then kill Claw._ She slowly creeped to where Scare was sleeping and pinned his head down then bit and ripped out his jugular vein. He didn't make a sound besides gasping for air as he bled out looking at her and she whispered "That's for alaska you monster" and he died 18 seconds later. Claw heard her mate gasping for air and woke up in a daze but clawed at Angels side. Angel turned to meet her as Claw screamed "You killed him! I will kill you for what you have done you bitch!" Claw tackled her and bit into her side, Angel whimpers and she shoves Claw off and jumps up and bites into Claws stomach and she falls to the ground. Claw bites Angels front leg as Angel pins her down and bites into Claws abdomen making Claws intestine spill out as she slowly dies. "You'll never get….. a-way…..with t-this" She manages to stammer out. "Oh I don't care….this was for alaska you monster!" Angel say angrily. "H-he's a-alive?" She says shocked. "Yes he very much is not thanks to you, he told me everything you monsters did to him!" Angel says as she bites on Claws neck so she'll stop talking. "B-But….H-how….He should be…...d-dead…" Claw manages to sputter out almost inaudible. "I tackled him and we talked and we became mates, I swore i would make you both pay and for what you had done to him!" Angel says as she watches Claw slowly drifts away. _Now I need to clean off the blood, mask my scent and tend to my wounds….I really wasn't expecting Claw to wake up and put up a fight._ Angel masks her scent and runs to the stream to wash of the blood and tend to her wounds.

When she got there and washed the blood off and she started to lick her wounds knowing she lost more blood then she expected. _Time to go back home and be with my love_ she thinks happily as she trots back toward the den. _I hope that Alaska is doing ok its almost sunrise to….I took all night…..didn't think it'd take that long_ she thinks disappointedly. When she reached the den she trotted in and said "Alaska I'm back…..I'm sorry that i was gone so long but I took care of those monsters….and I won't get caught" "Angel! Are you ok?" I pace around her looking her over. "I'm fine dear just some minor cuts" She says as I see the large bite wound on her side. "You sure you are fine?" I point to the bite mark. "Yes i am fine, don't worry" She says as she kisses me. "Okay dear." I smile and kiss Angel. She smiles and stubbles then passes out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Angel!" I stare at her shocked. I lay down and put my paws over my muzzle. "I knew something wasn't right." _Why didn't she tell me? I could of done something to help her out but no she said she was fine. Ugg...I should've not trusted her when she said she was fine. This is my fault….It's always my fault._ I sigh and start crying. She regains conscience and sees me crying "Dont cry i'll be fine dear I just need rest thats all…..i'm sorry that i lied to you please forgive me….I just didn't want you to worry" She says caringly. "But that's why I am worrying." I cry some more. "Common lets get some sleep ill be fine in the morning just you wait and see….so lay next to me please so i know youre safe" She says happily. "Okay." I lay down next to Angel. "Good night." "Good night" She says as she leans up against me and falls asleep. I smile and fall asleep.

I wake up before Angel and she is still leaning against my side. "Angel get up." I whisper and nudge her gently. "W-what" She says drowsily and looks at me. "Come on it's time to get up." I smile. "Oh ok" She says as she stretches and winces at the pain in her side. "I forgot about that" She says licking her side. "Hold on I'll be right back dear." I get up and head out the den. "Ok" She says as she sits down waiting. I go in search of some poppy seeds. _The should help take care of the pain._ She starts to lick her side again. I find some. "This will work." I grab some of the seeds and start to trot back to the den. _I wonder what he's doing_ She thinks to herself. I walk in the entrance of the den. "I'm back!" "Welcome back!" She says wagging her tail. "Thank you." I lay down next her and drop the poppy seeds next to her. "Eat these it'll help with the pain."

"Ok…. i know they will I just couldn't find them last night" She smiles and eats them. "oh...well I found some for you." I smile. "Thanks dear" She walks over and kisses me. "You're very welcome dear." I smile. "So what do you want to do now?" She asks playfully. I smile. "let's see…" "Yes?" She asks tilting her head. "You decide Angel." I smile."Well" She brushes up against my side "We have nothing else to do so…." She blushes and kisses me. "Yes…?" I look at her curiously. She pushes me down on my side and starts to nuzzle my stomach. "Uhm…." I blush and smile. "Can we you know…." She licks my muzzle. _If she is going to ask me to mate with her I have no hesitations_ "I know what?" I smile waiting for her to answer. _I know he knows what I want to do but I'll say it anyway_ "Can….we mate….?" She says blushing and licking my nose.

"Yes." I blush and smile. "I've never done this before i'm kinda nervous" She says blushing. "M-me n-neither." I blush more. "We'll just have to let nature take its course…..y-you ready?" _I should tell him that I have two holes but i'll let him figure it out._ "Y-yeah…are you?" I ask a bit nervously? "I'll always be ready for you." She says happily as she licks my muzzle. I blush. "Me too." "Well we have all day to so the next time we won't be so nervous" She says as she brushes her tail on my nose. I sneeze. "Yeah." "Shall we" She says playfully moving into position a bit. "Sure." I circle around her."Ok i'm ready when you are" She says a little nervously and impatiently.

"I'm ready." I mount her. She blushes "O-ok" "You sure you are ready?" I ask."Yes im ready….just never done this before but im happy its with you for my first time" She says happily. "Okay." I thrust into her. "Ooohhh" She says pleasurably. I smile and thrust a little harder and faster. "Oh…..yeah….this feels….great" She says panting a bit. "Want more?" I ask thrusting harder."Y-yes...give me more honey" I thrust even harder and faster. She starts to pant harder "Ohhhh….yessss….this is great". "Yeah" I pant. "Harder honey" She pants. "Okay…" I thrust even harder. "Thats it…...ohhh… yeah" She says happily panting. "Good." I trust even harder. "Faster baby….ohhhhh." She pants heavily. "Okay…" I thrust faster."Yes…...ohhhh…..thats it" She pants very heavily. I start to cum and thrust faster and harder. "Yeah….thats it…...cum in me….ooohhhhh" She says pleasurably. I finish cumming and stop trusting. "That….was amazing…." She says still panting. I am still panting. "Yeah it was." i dismount. She looks at me and kisses me. I kiss her back and lay down. She lays down next to me. "That was the best thing i've ever done." "Yeah…" I pant. "I love you Alaska" She says panting looking at me. "I love you to Angel" I look at her panting. "Do you want to sleep?" She asks leaning up against me exhausted. "Yeah…" I yawn panting. "Ok me too" She says as she yawns and falls asleep still panting. I fall asleep shortly after.

I wake up some time later. "Angel? Angel get up." I nuzzle her. "Y-yes?" She says drowsily. "Oh ok" She gets up and stretches. "Come on let's go for a walk." I say while I stretch. "Ok dear" She smiles and kisses me. I smile and walk out the den. "Come on." "I'm coming" She says trotting out of the den. "Okay." I look back to see her. "Wanna go back to the stream and then the field?" She asks as she nuzzles my side. "Sure." I smile. "Want to lead?" "Sure" She smiles and starts to trot to the stream. I follow her. "We just need to be careful cause the pack is still looking for you" She says sadly. "Yeah I forgot about that." I get tackled by another wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"H-hello…" I sputter with a shock face. "Who are you?!" The wolf growls. "His names Alaska, what's it to you!?" Angel says hackles raised growling ready to fight. "The one that was claimed missing" He growls "Yes the one that was claimed missing now please let me up." I answer. "No!" He growls. "Why?" I ask. "And Angel please don't do anything stupid." "I'll try not to" She says annoyed "And if I do something stupid it would be his fault!" She growls at the wolf showing her teeth. "Dear it's ok." I say reassuring. "Yeah once you tell me what's going on." The wolf growls. "Then let me up." I answer. "Let him up and we'll tell you what happened, ok?!" She growls. "Okay…" He sighs and lets me up. "Thank you. Now I have one question for you." I ask the wolf. "What's your name?"

"Humphrey." "Humphrey….Humphrey….i heard that name before…." I think out loud. "Wait you are the alpha." "Yes I am….now will you tell me whats going on here?" He says still angry. "We were going for a walk is that a problem? I ask. "We were just going to go to the stream and drink why did you have to tackle him….you could of just asks us to stop" She says annoyed. "He was reported missing by Scare and Claw, we've been looking everywhere for you" He turns to Angel "And why are you with him and so defencive" He asks. "Cause she….is my mate…."I look down at the ground to avoid eye contact. "Yes I am his mate and he is mine" She says protectively. "What?!" He looks confused and mad. "Yeah…" I look at Angel. "Sorry for getting you into this mess" I sigh. "Dont be I love you and i dont care what anyone has to say about it." She said smiling "Now why is he so mad? I mean i haven't even seen him in 10 moons." "Really ten moons? I look at you and then Humphrey."Yeah she disappeared 10 moons ago but we never found her till now….we thought she was dead…..and she looks different" He says still angry "Where were you Angel?!"

"She….uhhhh….i don't know…." I sigh "Wish I could be a bit more help." "None of your business Humphrey" She says annoyed. "Yes it is….you just left after your mum and dad died and as Alpha I want to know!" He says angrily. "Hey she doesn't have to tell you…" I look at the ground as Humphrey looks at me. "Leave him out of this Humphrey….yes I know he's my mate but he doesn't know" She look at him sadly and angrily. "Yes I will involve your mate" He looks at Angel very madly "Do you want me to tell him or you?" "I will you ass" Angel says angrily. He growls "Fine" "Well Alaska 10 moons ago when my mum and dad died I was supposed to be the mate of another alpha, but I hated him and he just wanted to mate. He didn't even like me" She looks down sadly "When they died I ran away till they stopped looking for me and went back to live in our den" She looks at Alaska "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that" "It's fine…." _Great the one wolf I thought i could trust lies to me as well._ I sigh. "If you think I lied to you I didn't I just didn't want to remember that so I didn't tell you that part of my life i'm sorry…." She looks away sadly crying a bit. "it's fine dear really." I sit next to her. "Im taking you back to Scare and Claw Alaska" He says angrily. _Good luck with that dumbass I killed them…..I guess I hid the smell of blood to well._ Angel thinks to herself "Why?" She says angrily. "Because he's their son and he's been missing for two days that's why!" He says angrily.

"I am not going to hell again." I mumble. "What was that!?" He booms. "He said he doesn't want to go back to that hell again" She looks at me "Do you want to tell him about what you told me?" "I don't really want to but I will if I am forced to." I look at the ground."Tell me now!" He yells. "No…" I sigh. "I'll hurt you if you dont tell me!" He yells "And I'll kill you' Angel mutters to herself. "Go ahead and hurt me i don't care." I look up but avoid eye contact. "But I care….I know what you've gone through and i'm not gonna let this asshole hurt you" Angel says smoothly "WHAT!" Humphrey booms. "You heard me" She yells at him. "you know what Humphrey i don't care what you do to me it can't be as bad as what Claw and Scare did." I look at the ground again. "We are going there right now! I'll let them deal with you!" He yells. "Common Alaska lets follow him there and I'll tell him in front of them" She smiles knowing that they are dead. "Okay…" I sigh and follow behind. "Good" He says angrily and heads off toward their den. Angel sighs and follows closely to Alaska. "I'm sorry dear i didn't want any of this to happen." I whisper to Angel. "Its fine honey It'll be fine" She whispers back. "I hope so…" I sigh.

"It will" She kisses my neck. "We're here...Scare?...Claw?...where are they?" He asks. "I don't know" Angels smiles. "And I don't care.." I smile. "Shut it" He says and walks inside the den. "You ready dear?" She asked me. "Yeah I guess…" I sigh. We both heard Humphrey yell. "Well here it comes" She whispers to me. "Yeah…" I get tense. He runs outside screaming "Did you do this!?" Looking at Angel "No I didn't I've been with Alaska for two days now" She says calmly. "She has" I smile. "What do you think I did anyway?" She looks at Humphrey. "You killed them!" He yells "I didn't even know them or where they lived and i've been with my mate for two days so I couldn't have killed them" She says smoothly. "Why don't you seem surprised that they're dead?!" "Because I've been told about people dying before you should know you told me my parents died, I would only truly care if Alaska dies and he's the only one I care about" She kisses me. Humphrey stands there angrily thinking about everything that's just happened.

"And I am glad that they're dead." I smile "What did they do to you to make you want them dead!?" He screamed at me "Things that I don't want to talk about anymore." I look at the ground and sigh. "If he doesn't wanna talk about it then just leave him alone, they're dead so what does it matter anymore, can we go now Humphrey?" She says annoyed "No you can not go!" "Never stopped me before" She teases. "I heard that you have a mate now where is she? Do you think that she'll be happy if you just keep us with you for the rest of the day?" "Just relax Humphrey and let us leave." I answer a bit scared. "Don't be scared honey, the worst thing he can do is bring us back to his den and continue to yell at us, that's about it" She says annoyed again. "Oh shut it Angel, but no i'm not letting you leave and yes you're coming back to my den to answer my questions!" He says angrily. "But that's not the worst he could." I whisper to Angel as a shiver runs down my back. "Then tell me what he could do worse, he's the alpha he needs to obey the pack laws or he gets banished." She whispers back. "So should of Scare and Claw but they weren't." I sigh. "No one knew what they did so no one would ever know." She looks at me. "You are going to tell me what they did! now lets go before i have you escorted there!" He says as he starts to walk toward his den. "I won't say anything at all I want to forget about it... _God he is annoying._ I answer.

"Common dear, you don't need to tell him anything you don't want to" She says starting to follow Humphrey. "Okay…" I follow Angel. We all reached the den a few minutes later and I follow Angel in and stay next to her. "So where is your mate Humphrey?" Angel asks. "Yeah…" I ask agreeing with Angel. "She's out hunting and by the time she is back i want to know why you two hated Scare and Claw so much" He says a bit calmer. "I said i want to forget about it…" I sigh. "Just drop it Humphrey they were horrible wolves that should have been punished a long time ago." She says annoyed. "Yeah….just leave it at that." I sigh. "Fine" He says reluctantly "How did you to meet then" He asks. After somethings were said by Claw. She kind of tackled me." I smile slightly.

"Yes and i'm glad I did tackle you" She says as she nuzzles my side. I smile. "Me too…" "And what did Claw say?" He asks "Are you going to tell him?" she whispered to me. "No you can if you want to…" I look down. "Well I don't want to either but at least he'll stop yelling at us if I do" She sighs "Fine i'll tell you what Claw said" "Good" He says sitting down looking at her. "What ever Humphrey" She says still annoyed "When I tackled Alaska he was just told by Claw to go kill himself and he was going to because of what they did to him but I stopped him and now we're mates" She says thinking about what they did yesterday. "Yeah…" I sigh. "Thats impossible! She would never say that!" He says angry and confused. "Well they did and i'm guessing that they were killed by a wolf that they pissed off, they were such a nice sweet couple when they were around other pack members but really they were monsters." She says with some disgust.

"I would have taken pleasure in killing them but I didn't." I smile remembering yesterday. "I would have also taken pleasure in killing they" _I did have pleasure killing those monsters should have let Alaska kill Scare though_ "But I didn't because I was with Alaska" She smiles remembering what all happened yesterday. "Oh well….I'm just glad they're dead." I look over at Angel smiling. "Why are you two smiling!? What were you two doing yesterday that makes me believe you two didn't kill them!?" He asks looking at both of us. "We….uhh…" I blush. She blushes and looks at me "Do we tell him or no" She asks nervously. "I Think he can guess it." I smile. "Were…...were you two" He blushes a bit "Mating?"

"Yes…." I blush and look down. "Yes….we were…." She looks at me and blushes. "Sorry if it was wrong but we did.." I look at Angel. "There is nothing wrong with mating with your mate but….it explains where you were and i now believe that you didn't kill them" He looks away blushing. "Yeah.." I look at Humphrey. "Can we go back to our den now Humphrey, if you want to introduce us to your mate then come get us when she comes back" Angel asks tilting her head. "Y-yeah go home i'll come get you two when she comes back" He says still thinking about what we said. "Thank you Humphrey" She says as she starts to walk to the entrance of the den. I follow behind Angel. "Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

When we get back to the den Angel sits down in the center and says. "Well It was a pleasure killing them honey…. I should of let you kill Scare….I'm sorry" She looks down. "It's fine dear.'' I smile. "Ok" She smiles and walks over and kisses me then walks to the pelt and lays down. "Yeah…" I walk over and lay down next to her. "So do we wait for Humphrey to come get us or continue our walk?" She asks nuzzling my side. "I guess we could wait but it's up to you." I smile. "Well if we wait what do you want to do?" She asks smiling. "Uhm...we could uhm...i don't know. I look at the ground. "It's up to you cause i got nothing so think we'll do anything you want" She nuzzles my neck. "I'm at a loss sorry….unless you want to take a nap." I ask. "Ok" She kisses me and lays down with her eyes closed. I close my eyes and fall asleep. _I wonder when he wakes up if we could do something like we did yesterday….it was amazing i never felt anything like it before._ She thinks to herself still awake.

She still couldnt fall asleep so she gets up and sits looking at me. _He's so cute when he's asleep….how deep asleep is he?_ She licks my nose. _He didn't feel that and he didn't wake up…..I could be a naughty girl. But no Its no fun when he's asleep so I won't_ She lays back down next to Alaska and falls asleep but only a light sleep. I slowly wake up. "Well you slept well" She looks at me and kisses me. "How did you sleep?" I yawn. "I didn't get much sleep but you're really cute when you sleep" She says smiling. I blush. "Thanks…" "Hey you two love birds wanna meet my mate now?" He asks outside the den not wanting to come in. _Oh well there is always next time for these things_ Angel sighs "Yes, are you honey?" "Yeah" I smile and look at Angel. "Ok lets go" She smiles and starts to walk toward the entrance. I follow behind. "Okay." "So were you two….uhm.." He asks blushing a bit

"No we weren't doing anything like that we were sleeping" Angel says a bit disappointed but not letting anyone hear it. "We just slept that's all…. _Or at least i think so.._ " I look at Angel. "Ok….well come on" Humphrey says starting to trot back to his den. "Ok" Angel starts to follow. I follow behind. "So honey did you have a nice sleep?" Angel asks me. "Yes i did." I smile. "Good….. _I wanted to do stuff though ugh thanks a lot Humphrey."_ She says with a smile. We reach his den. "I'm back and I brought two wolves with me" He says going into the den. I follow in behind Angel. "Hello" I smile. "Hello" Angel says as she sits next to me. "Hello I'm Kate and you two must be Angel and Alaska." Kate answers kindly.

"Yes we are….nice to meet you Kate" Angel answers kindly back "Yes I told Kate about you two before I went and got you two" Humphrey says. "Figures." I mumble to myself. "Cheer up Alaska." Kate says happily. "Its ok honey its not his fault" She says as she nuzzles me. "Why do you seem so down Alaska?" he's asks. "Bad memories…" I sigh. "Like what?" Kate asks a bit curiously. "Would you like to tell Kate or keep it between us?" Angel asks. "Keep it between us…" I look down. "Sorry Kate." "It's fine Alaska." Kate smiles. "I already told her how you two met but that's all you two told me aswell." Humphrey says "I kinda guessed you would Humphrey" Angel says nuzzling me and kisses me.

"Oh…" I try to smile. "Common honey cheer up….so Kate how is Humphrey treating you?" Angle asks looking at Kate. "He is treating me fine...why?" Kate asks."Yeah why?" Humphrey asks "Just wondering….I remember when you weren't so well caring and nice of course wolves change over 10 moons just like i did" Angel says looking down. "Oh…" She sighs. "What's wrong Kate?" I ask. "Nothing why?" She asks. "You look a bit sad." i answer. "I'm sorry for bringing it up" Angel says looking away. "It's fine Angel." She looks up. "Its ok Angel" Humphrey says as he nuzzles Kate "I changed im not longer that wolf" "Ok" Angel says nuzzling me. I smile "Well what do you guys want to do?" "Uhm... I don't care…." Kate smiles and nuzzles Humphrey. "We could go out on a walk….I know that I interrupted your walk earlier and i'm sorry" Humphrey says "Well you wanted answers and that sounds good to me….What about you dear?" Angels asks me. "Sure." I look at Angel. "Ok we can do that." Kate smiles.

"Ok we can all go on a walk together" Angel smiles and kisses me. I kiss her back. "Come on then" I smile. "Okay but where are we going?" Kate asks. "Yeah where?" "To the stream and then to the field" Angel says nuzzling me. "Yes that's fine with me." I smile. "The stream?" Kate looks at Angel confused. "The stream that flows through that small forest" Angel looks at he weirdly "You guys don't know about it?" "No" Humphrey says looking confused. "Oh...well that was the place we were heading to when we were interrupted." I look at Humphrey. "How did you find it cause we never heard of one over there?" He asks tilting his head. "When I was hiding from the pack 5 moons ago….I found it and I drink there every day" SHe smiles and nuzzles my neck. "Oh…" Humphrey looks down. "Its ok….now shall we?" She asks and kisses me. "Yeah." I smile.

"Okay let's go" Kate responds with a bit of excitement in her voice. "Ok just follow us" Angels says as she trots out of the den. "Ok then lets go" Humphrey says as he trots out. I follow behind Angel. "So what is it like?" Kate asks. "The stream?" She asks as we all trot toward the stream. "Yeah." Kate answers. "Well the water there tastes amazing and its secluded" Angel answers happily. "Wow it sound great." She answers happily. "It does….it's quite far away though" Humphrey says. "Yes but it's still the best water i've ever tasted" She smiles "So its worth the trip" "Yeah and it's pretty." I smile. "Yep" Angel says as she brushes up against me. "Come on dear I'll race you there." I say excitedly. "What about us?" Kate asks.

"Well we could keep up with them" Humphrey says happily "Ok honey" Angel takes off at full speed. I take off after Angel. "Ok dear" Kate answers and takes off after us."I'm gonna beat you honey" Angel says playfully. "Maybe" I laugh. "I hope that they can keep up" She laughs as we start to pull aways from them. "They're alphas so they should have no problem keeping up." I answer starting to pant. "Maybe….but remember it depends on how much they run….unlike you dear I've ran for most of my life." She says as we are about to reach the stream. "Yeah well this is my first time running." I start panting harder."Well you did ok for your first time even though you're panting really hard and i'm not panting at all" She says as she reaches the stream first and jumps into it.

"Come on honey we're going to loose them." She laughs. "Well it sounds like someone won." Humphrey laughs. "Yeah" She smiles. "So honey are you tired?" Agnel asks playfully. "Yeah" I collapse on the ground panting. "Well come on drink it'll help" She says drinking some water as Kate and Humphrey arrive. "Okay" I get up and walk over to the stream. "Hello." Kate walks up behind me. "Hello" Angel says happily "Glad you could make it." "Me too." Kate replies. "And Alaska you were right this place is pretty." "Yeah it is" Humphrey replies "Are you two gonna have a drink or are you both just gonna stand there looking around" Angel says as she goes under water. "No." Kate laughs as she jumps into the stream. "Common you two join us the water's fine" Angel says as she comes up near me.

"Fine." I jump into the stream. "OK" Humphrey jumps into the stream near Kate. "Well then you two take a drink" Angel says as she kisses me. "Come get me dear." I dive underwater. "Okay." She takes a drink of water. " Wow this is amazing." "Yeah it is" Humphrey as he takes a drink. "Ok honey" Angel dives underwater and comes next to me. I come up for air. She stays underwater looking at me. "How long is she gonna be down there?" Humphrey asks. "I don't know sorry Humphrey." I smile. She comes up beneath me and pushes me to the right and gets some air. "So what now?" She looks at me. "Uhm...I don't know." I sigh. "Well you two got any ideas?" She asks Kate and Humphrey. She smiles and looks at Humphrey. "Uhm...I got nothing" "Well it is getting late so i don't know" He says smiling back. "I guess we head home then" I sigh. "Yeah I guess we do then." Angel sighs and gets out of the water and shakes off. I follow behind Angel but I don't shake myself dry. "Yeah...But cheer up Angel" I smile. "Yeah….and don't tell anyone else about this stream ok you two." She says walking back to our den. "Ok" Humphrey yells back as him and Kate stay in the water. "This was fun right Dear?" I start to head back.

"Yeah it was fun just wish it could have lasted longer" She says smiling. "Yeah me too.." I sigh."Yeah" Shortly after that we reach our den and she lays down tired. "You tired dear?" I ask as i lay down next to you. "Kind of tired….you?" She asks. "Nope not yet" I answer. "Ok so what do you want to do then?" She asks licking my ear. "i don't know…" I sigh. "Why do you seem sad?" She asks. "I don't know" I try to smile. "You can tell me what is bothering you….i love you so nothing will ever change that" She smiles and kisses me. "I know I can tell you anything and i love you too." I lean against Angel. "Ok" She smiles yet worries about what's on his mind. "Yeah...I guess we can go to sleep now." I close my eyes. "Yeah" She says still very much awake. I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

After Alaska goes to sleep Angel stays up not really tired and gets up and goes out hunting to get some food for when he wakes up. I roll over in my sleep. _I hope he'll enjoy some elk when he wakes up_ she thinks to herself as she hunts for elk. After an hour of tracking she finds an elk. _Finally I found one and i'll get back before he wakes up….._ She blushes thinking about what she'll do when she gets back and closes in on the elk. She moves closer to the elk and she jumps up and bites the jugular vein, it was so fast that the elk had no time to react and it collapses to the ground bleeding out. Angel waited for it to die and started to drag it back to the den which took along time but when she got back I was still asleep.

 _Why is he so cute when he sleeps_ She thinks to herself as she looks at me. I yawn and roll over facing her. _I hope that he's having a good dream_ She thinks to herself walking over and sitting down next to me as she looks at me. _I hope you're hungry dear cause I got us an elk for when you wake up since you didn't eat anything really for a day and I exhausted you twice_ She says blushing. She lays down still looking at me and she kisses me then she gets up and nuzzles my stomach and goes to sleep.

I smile in my sleep. She leans up against me in her sleep and nuzzles me. I put my tail around her. A few hours later she wakes up and blushes feeling my tail around her. I slowly wake up shortly after. "Well look who's awake sleepy head" She says as she kisses me. "Yeah… I… am….. up…" I yawn.. "Well you're adorable when you sleep you know that?" She says as she stretches with her butt to me. I smile. "Thanks….." _Well this could be a good day for me_ I think to myself. "Do you like what you see honey?" She asks playfully. "Yes…" I blush. "What do you want to do?" She asks as she turns around and kisses me. "I don't know...what do you want to do?" I smile and stretch.

"Well" She smiles and blushes then she pushes me on my side. "Yes..?" I smile. She nuzzles my stomach not telling me or letting me up. "Dear?" I look a little confused. She smiles and then she licks my dick. "Do you want me to suck it dear?" "Sure.." I blush. "Ok" She says as she sticks my dick into her muzzle and starts to suck it. I smile. "Does it feel good honey?" She asks as she sucks faster. "Yes…" "Good im glad you do" She says wagging her tail happily. "Do you like it?" I ask curiously. "Yes….I do" She manages to say sucking a little faster. "Really?" I blush. "Yes….after you cum could you lick my pussy?" She asks. "S-sure…." I blush and start to cum. She sucks just a little fast and I cum in her mouth and she stops and swallows then gets up and lays on her back. I get up and walk over and start to lick her pussy. "Oohhh" She says blushing and panting a bit and i start to lick a bit faster.

Then Humphrey walks in the den and I stop and he blushes and turns aways and walks out the entrance. "Uhm…." I blush. "I-it's ok...you two...finish what you were...doing" Humphrey says from outside. "Well we can't now you ruined the mood" Angel says getting up blushing.

"Yeah…." I look down. "It's ok dear we'll finish this another time….now c'mon lets see what he wants." She says walking outside. "Okay." I follow behind. "What did you want Humphrey?" Angel asks a bit annoyed. "Uhm….ahh….me and Kate were wondering if you two wanted to go to Howling Rock tonight?" He says avoiding eye contact. "Sure….Angel?" I look at her. "Yea why not….also why are you being so nice for one you're the alpha and yesterday you were so mad at us" She asks. "Yeah…." I agree with the question Angels asks.

"Well because I accused you two of killing Scare and Claw...which you proved me wrong and i'm trying to make up for it….also Kate wants us to be friends because she said you two reminded her of us." He answers still looking away. "Oh… Well it was a mistake it's fine" I smile. "And yes we can be friends" Angel says as she nuzzles me. "What do you think dear?" "Yea that sounds good." I sit down. "Ok i'll go tell Kate and come back when the sun starts to go down….next time ill wait outside." He says blushing and walks away. "Ok" Angel says "Honey wanna go to the stream?" "Sure lets go." I head for the stream.

"Ok" Angel says following closely. "I hope I know where I am going and if I don't please lead." I look at her and smile. "Ok honey" _I think he just want to look at my ass but ill let him_ She says leading ahead of me. "Thanks dear." _She must think i want to look at her ass well she is dead right._ I think to myself. "Well you were heading in the right direction" She says knowing that i'm staring at her ass. "That's good that i know my way there." I smile as I watch her ass. "Yeah it is" _I'm glad he's enjoying the view_ She smiles still trotting to the stream. "So what are we going to do when we get there?" I ask. "I don't know….swim" She says. "Ok i am fine with that." I smile.

"Ok" She says _He's still staring at my ass he's the one with the nice ass not me_ She thinks to herself. "So what you thinking about dear?" I ask. "Nothing" She says blushing "we're almost there" "Okay dear." I say sarcastically. She chuckles to herself "Well we're here" She says as she jumps into the stream. I lay down on the shore with my paws in the water. "C'mon the water's fine" She says as she splashes me. "Hey." I get up and jump in laughing. "Haha" She giggles and the kisses me. I splash her. "Hey" She laughs and splashes me back. "You can't catch me." I swim up stream. "Oh yes I can" She laughs and swims after me. "You can't get me" I chant. "We'll see" She says as she dives underwater and gains on me. I keep swimming up stream. She comes up right next to me and nuzzles me "I caught you" "No far." I laugh. "It is fair " She laughs and kisses me. "Is not…" I smile. "Yes it is" She smiles back "How?" I ask. "Because i swam and caught you" She laughs "So…" I laugh and swim away. She laughs and swims next to me. I smile. She smiles back. "Dear…" I stop swimming."Yes?" She says curiously as she stops. "I'm hungry." I smile. She puts her head down and laughs "I got us elk last night and forgot about it….lets head back and eat." "Okay…" I laugh. "Yeah" She laughs as she gets out and shake dry. I get out but doesn't shake dry."Why don't you shake dry?" She asks. "I don't know." I smile. "Ok then" She laughs and heads back toward the den. "Yeah…" I follow you back. "You're so cute you know that" She says blushing. "Thanks….and you are too." I blush. "Thanks" She smiles and starts running toward the den "C'mon slow poke" She teases. "Hey... " I smile. "Well are you coming?" She yells back.

"Yes i'm coming." I run up next to her. She laughs and continues to run. I try to keep up with Angel. "Common we're almost there" She says going a bit slower for me. "Ok." I catch up to her. "Is this a better speed for you?" She asks teasingly. "Yes." I smile. "Ok" She laughs. "Why?" I ask. "Because you were having trouble keeping up with me" She chuckles. "Oh…..But i would've kept running" I stop. "Why did you stop?" She asks looking at me. "I-I don't know" I whimper. She looks at me scared "What's wrong?"


End file.
